


One week to go

by Lost_among_stars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cats, Fluff, I Tried, My First Work in This Fandom, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_among_stars/pseuds/Lost_among_stars
Summary: Yura's top three things/people he likes other than skating1) Cats2) Otabek Altin3) Nikolai Plisetsky2 out of the 3 are included





	One week to go

Yuri Plitstsky was never fond of the numbingly cold mornings of Moscow, Russia. This morning was no exception, as Yuri ran his daily path the chilly wind prickled at his skin as if sewing needles were moving across his skin. His mind was buzzing with unanswered questions and unbackable worries keeping him from getting to the blank state of mind that he uses to push through his morning laps. He normally wasn't nervous when Piggy and Victor or baba plan to come over. His phone buzzed from his coat pocket and he stopped running.

From : **Beka**

To     : **Yura**

**See you in a couple hours, the plane is about to take off!**

Yuri may or may not have let out a squeak of excitement but no one will know

From : **Yura**

To     : **Beka**

 **OK** **see you then <3**

**\- Later -**

**_Briiiingggg_ **

Yuri ran to the door and spun to save himself from falling over.  He opened the door to see Otabek tall as ever standing there with a bag at his feet and a black suitcase next to him. Yuri jumped into Otabek’s arms, they stayed like that for a while. Otabek set Yuri back down and picked up his stuff. "How many cats?" Otabek questioned with no hesitation. "6" the smaller man responded in a tone almost proud. Otabek kissed him on the forehead "Do you want to introduce me to the newest addition?". Yuri ran to his room to grab Sebastian "Beka meet Sebastian Sebastian meet Beka" Yuri said with a slight smile in his voice. Otabek answered with "Hello Sebastian", Sebastian just meowed.  Otabek smirked at Yuri "I see you staring at the bag Yura, would you like to see whats in it?". Yuri smiled "Of course I do, Did you even need to ask! " Otabek pulled out a gray and white tabby plushy the size of a watermelon from the bag, "happy 19th birthday Yura". " BEKA! it's adorable" Yuri gushed as he hugged the plushie . "so what's planned for the week," otabek questioned "Everything!" the blond man said with a slight shout unable to hold in his excitement. 

 

"Well let's see what we can do"......

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! this is my first fic so I hope you like it if you want me to continue just comment (give me all the comments!!!) I'm thinking about continuing it as a journal kept by Yura or Otabek or two different ones IDK, I want to hear from you guys thank you. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (This fic was revamped slightly on august 19th 2018)


End file.
